


Nurture

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing one night of work won't kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture

Jack rolled over onto his belly. "I'm _dying_."

"No you're not. Here, eat this leek soup, it'll make you feel better." 

"Ya know what, Yan? Think I'm feeling hundred percent better already. Little Weevil hunting— _Oooh_ …" Jack moaned as he sat up too fast, becoming dizzy.

"Stay home tonight." Ianto eased his lover back into bed. "Missing one night of work won't kill you."

Jack cocked his eyebrow. "Over fifty years at Torchwood and I never missed a day."

"Truth is stranger than fiction, Jack. You're living proof." The Welshman kissed the Immortal's cheek. "Quit whining and eat your soup."


End file.
